


Reminding me of a superhero

by topgeargirl2



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topgeargirl2/pseuds/topgeargirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes stupid fantasies can be sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminding me of a superhero

"I've been waiting for this."

"It's just the news," I pointed out, "not really that exciting."

"Yeah but it's us, we're....." he paused and shook his head, "it's doesn't matter."

I smiled and lay my head on Jack's shoulder. I was too tired to question him further, to find out those uncomfortable thoughts that were probably on his mind. Today had been surprising but right now I wanted to sleep in his arms.

"Was I really called _Captain Planet_ today?" He asked wrapping an arm around me.

"Yep and Gwen really sang the _Captain Planet_ theme song," I replied with a yawn.

He lightly kissed my forehead, "Was it meant to be hurtful?"

"No, I was just..." I closed my eyes, "you remind me of him."

It had been a joke, a stupid joke which came to me while we were hunting weevils. For some reason Jack reminded me of a tall man with green hair, wearing a ridiculous red and white Lycra costume with a globe across his chest. The fantasy kinda turned me on.

"You would be quite sexy in Lycra," I said sleepily, "my gorgeous superhero."

Jack laughed and ruffled my hair.

_"Captain Jack, he's a hero"_


End file.
